objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Survivor - 20 Enter, 1 Will Win
ANNOUNCER - 'Greetings, citizens of Goiky. I am your host, the Announcer. I have brought 20 objects here to the remote islands of Yoyleland, Forbidden Goiky. They will have to survive on their own wits, collect their own food and most importantly - avoid elimination. Let's begin! ------------------------------------------------- '''ANNOUNCER - '''In the boat behind me is sat the first 5 contestants to arrive. Please welcome - Pencil, Match, Firey, Nickel and Gelatin. '''FIREY - '''Great to be here, I can smell the fresh air already! '''NICKEL - '''But doesn't air help put you out? '''FIREY - '-blink- 'GELATIN - '''Is that normal? '''PENCIL - '''Probably not. '''ANNOUNCER - '''Please shush. Next - Snowball, Pen, Eraser, Ice Cube and Ruby! '''SNOWBALL - '''I am better than.. uh.. ALL OF YOU here! Okay? '''PEN - '''Calm down dude! We just got here! '''ICE CUBE - ' Yeah! 'RUBY - '''No offense Ice Cube, but say something different please. '''ANNOUNCER - '''Wait one sixtieth of a second.. Wait no, nevermind. Next five! Bubble, Coiny, Book, Flower and Needle! -none of them say anything- '''ANNOUNCER - '''Well that was rude! '''COINY - '''It's not like we ''had to speak. 'ANNOUNCER - '''Well anyway, the last five are Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, Fries, Blocky and Bomby! Now that you're all here, I can assign TEAMS! '''COINY - '''But we just got here... '''ANNOUNCER - '''Well too bad. I shall assign teams through a challenge, however. '''FRIES -' Which would be? 'ANNOUNCER - '''Let me explain. ''A few kilometers away, there is an obstacle course with several differing obstacles. The catch is that if you fail on an obstacle, you are out of the challenge. The last two remaining will become team leaders and will get immunity from their next elimination. Also, you cannot just sit at the first one, because after 5 minutes the first obstacle becomes obsolete, then the second one, and so forth. GO! .............................................................. The first obstacle is a simple jump. If you fall, you will fall into water, it's that simple. 'FIREY - '''Oh you've got to be kidding me. ''Gelatin, Eraser, Pen and Blocky quickly make it over with little to no issues. Snowball, Leafy, Fries and Firey have a small issue with physics but make it anyway. Ice Cube slips and falls, while TB and GB manage to get over by some miracle. Flower uses gravity to her advantage and she makes it over. Three mins have passed - Coiny, Needle, Bubble, Book, Ruby, Pencil, Match, Nickel, Bomby and Blocky remain. Bomby begins freaking out and slips off... the wrong way. Durp. Blocky, Book, Coiny, Needle, Match and Ruby all jump over as well, though Ruby had it close. Five minutes have passed, so Bubble is out. '''OUT - BUBBLE, BOMBY, ICE CUBE The next obstacle is an endurance challenge. This one is simply 3 people need to fall off the thin platform before the others can advance. Almost instantly Snowball topples over thanks to his size. Nickel is pushed off by Pencil and Needle pushes off Pencil. MATCH - '''OMG! Pencil! '''NEEDLE - '''She kinda deserved it, she shoved someone off. '''MATCH - '''And you did the same thing to her? '''OUT - ICE CUBE, BOMBY, BUBBLE, SNOWBALL, NICKEL, PENCIL. This obstacle requires intelligance. The first 4 people to get a question wrong are out. FIRST QUESTION - Who was out first in this challenge? Everyone correctly answers '''ICE CUBE'.'' SECOND QUESTION - How was Bubble put out? Everyone but Ruby answered correctly. '''She ran out of time'.'' THIRD QUESTION - Who is the most likely to be blown away by gravity, if logic existed? ''Leafy. Eraser, Blocky and Firey all got it wrong. They answered Needle.'' OUT - ICE CUBE, BOMBY, BUBBLE, SNOWBALL, NICKEL, PENCIL, RUBY, ERASER, BLOCKY, FIREY The second-to-last obstacle is simply a majority vote. The people in the minority will be put out. The last three remaining will face off. Water or Fire? Match, Needle, Pen, Coiny, Book, Golf Ball, Tennis Ball and Flower answer Fire. Fries and Gelatin answered water. They are out. Grass or Dirt? Everyone voted Grass except Flower, she is out. Chocolate or Ice Cream? Needle'', Golf Ball, Tennis Ball and Coiny said Chocolate. Pen, Match and Book answered Ice Cream. The minority is out.'' Red VS Blue? TB, GB and Coiny said Red. Needle said blue. 'NEEDLE - '''Aw, seriously? ''LASTLY - Trust. All you have to do is trust me. Tennis Ball trusts the announcer. GB and Coiny do not trust him. The three are told to go onto a platform, with Announcer telling TB which one to go on. Green = Good. Red = Bad. GB's turns red. '''ANNOUNCER - '''Coiny and Tennis Ball, you two are the leaders. See you when the teams are revealed!